


Cień nadziei

by Lena_Khan



Category: La sombra del viento | The Shadow of the Wind - Carlos Ruiz Zafón
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Khan/pseuds/Lena_Khan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach w bibliotece pałacu Aldayów Daniela Sempere odwiedza w szpitalu pewien gość. Co jeśli okaże się kimś innym niż w książce? Jaką tajemnicę skrywa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cień nadziei

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ zakończenie w książce mnie nie usatysfakcjonowało, napisałam własne. Zgrzyta mi w kilku miejscach i nie udało mi się oddać charakteru Fermina, ale kierowana przekonaniem, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, której doskwierało zakończenie Zafóna, oddaję w wasze ręce ten krótki fanfick.

_Obudziły mnie kroki na korytarzu i zdało mi się, że widzę sylwetkę ojca u stóp łóżka, a być może był to doktor Mendoza, niespuszczający ze mnie oka w przekonaniu, że moje życie graniczy z cudem. Gość obszedł łóżko i usiadł na krześle ojca. Miałem sucho w ustach i nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. Julian Carax podniósł do moich ust szklankę wody, podtrzymując mi głowę, gdy piłem._

– Julianie – zacząłem niewyraźnie, gdyż słabość po długim śnie wciąż przenikała mój głos. – Jestem ci winien…

Nie dokończyłem zdania, bo palce obleczone gadzią skórą dotknęły moich ust, nakazując mi milczenie.

– Nie jesteś mu niczego winien. Nie Julianowi w każdym razie.

Popatrzyłem na niego, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Przyszło mi do głowy, że może sen nadal spowijał moje zmysły, lecz po chwili Julian, równie rzeczywisty co w bibliotece Aldayów, mówił dalej.

– Teraz, kiedy Fumero już nie żyje, sądzę, że mogę wreszcie wyjawić prawdę.

Nie śmiałem się odezwać ani nawet mrugnąć, gdy smutne oczy zaglądały w moje, sięgając, jak by się zdawało, mojej duszy.

– Nuria w swoim ostatnim liście opisała to, w co wierzyła. To co ja jej powiedziałem. Kochałem ją ponad wszystko, bardziej niż mogłaby pewnie przypuszczać, lecz musiałem ją okłamać. W 1919 roku Penelope faktycznie nie wyjechała do Paryża, ale jej losy potoczyły się inaczej, niż myślisz. Jorge zdradził mi wystarczająco wiele, bym zrozumiał, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. Udałem się do Sophie Carax z zamiarem wydobycia z niej informacji, które rzuciłyby nieco światła na sprawę, a dowiedziałem się więcej, niż mógłbym pragnąć. Nie miałem już wątpliwości, że jeśli pozostawimy Penelope w rękach Riccarda, ten niezrównoważony furiat doprowadzi do tragedii. Usiłowałem przekonać Sophie, ale być może zbyt dobrze znała Aldayę, bo obawiała się mieszać do tej sprawy. Kazała mi więcej nie przychodzić i nigdy nikomu nie zdradzić tego, co mi powiedziała, nawet Julianowi. Byłem bliski kapitulacji, gdy los sprawił, że przypadkiem spotkałem Jacintę. Nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądała tak staro, co tamtego dnia, kiedy dostrzegłem ją idącą wzdłuż ulicy zgarbioną i zrezygnowaną. Dogoniłem ją i niemal siłą zmusiłem, by przyjęła moje zaproszenie na kawę. W niespełna pół godziny opowiedziała mi o wszystkim. Jak się okazało, wracała właśnie z Tibidabo przepędzona przez starego Aldayę, który zagroził jej wezwaniem policji.

– Jacinto, obiecaj, że już więcej tam nie pójdziesz – powiedziałem, biorąc ją za rękę. – Nie wiesz, do czego może być zdolny Aldaya.

– Penelope jest moją córką. Wolę umrzeć, niż jej więcej nie zobaczyć – zapłakała.

W moim sercu obudziła się iskra nadziei.

– Pragniesz jej szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa? – spytałem.

– Życie bym oddała, gdyby tylko to coś dało. 

Wówczas zrozumiałem, że los zesłał mi wspaniałego sprzymierzeńca. Przedstawiłem jej plan, który zaaprobowała bez chwili zastanowienia, choć szanse na jego powodzenie były naprawdę mierne. Następnego dnia przekonaliśmy Sophie do zmiany zdania. Nie wiem, czy była to zasługa Jacinty, naszego planu, czy też ruszyło ją sumienie, grunt, że zgodziła się pomóc. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Nazajutrz poczekaliśmy, aż zapadnie zmrok, po czym ja i Jacinta zakradliśmy się pod pałacyk Aldayów. W oknach nie paliło się już światło, tylko w jednym można było dostrzec nikły blask świecy.

– Tam – wskazała Jacinta. – To okno mojego pokoju. Tam musieli zamknąć Penelope.

Popatrzyłem na nią ogarnięty wątpliwościami.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie jest w swoim pokoju?

– Światło jest zgaszone, ale firany rozsunięte, a Penelope nigdy nie usnęła, dopóki ich nie zasunęłam. Mówiła, że nocą przychodzą złe duchy i podglądają ludzi pogrążonych we śnie. Gdy tylko zobaczą w nich cień niepokoju, zsyłają im koszmary. I choć zawsze wtedy odpowiadałam…

Jacinta już pogrążyła się z rozmarzeniem we wspomnieniach, ale położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu, by ją uciszyć.

– Nie mamy teraz na to czasu, opowiesz mi resztę, kiedy już wyciągniemy stamtąd Penelope. Pokaż mi teraz to miejsce w ogrodzeniu, o którym mówiłaś.

Pokiwała głową i w milczeniu zaprowadziła mnie na tyły pałacyku, gdzie gęsto rosły kolczaste krzaki, z których gdzieniegdzie wystawały czerwone róże. Podobno nikt prócz Jacinty nie zauważył tego, że częste podlewanie kwiatów wyhodowało na grubych prętach rdzę, która latami trawiła żelazo, by teraz sprzymierzyć się z nami w tej samobójczej misji.

– Czekaj na nas w bryczce. Gdy tylko wsiądziemy, natychmiast ruszysz.

– Wiem, wiem, pamiętam o wszystkim – zapewniła mnie.

– To nie wszystko. Musisz teraz mi przyrzec, że gdyby coś mnie zatrzymało i zjawi się sama Penelope, nie będziesz na mnie czekała. Rozumiesz?

Popatrzyła na mnie ze zgrozą, jakby wcześniej nawet nie brała pod uwagę takiego scenariusza.

– Nie, nie ma mowy. – Pokręciła głową z rozpaczą w oczach. – Przecież nie mogłabym cię tu zostawić.

Przytuliłem ją, bo nagle wydała mi się kimś bardzo bliskim i zanim ją puściłem, powiedziałem jeszcze:

– Wiesz, co masz robić.

Gdy się oddaliła, wyjąłem z plecaka obcęgi i z łatwością, jakbym nożyczkami ciął paski papieru, przeciąłem pręty, robiąc wystarczająco szeroki przesmyk w ogrodzeniu. Dalej obcęgi posłużyły mi do wycięcia w krzaku róż korytarza, który w jeden moment przemienił piękne, hodowane latami rośliny w dosyć smętny okaz. Schowałem obcęgi i czując, jak krew zaczyna szumieć mi w skroniach, zakradłem się na wpół zgięty do budynku. Stąpałem jak najostrożniej, a mimo to miałem wrażenie, że moje kroki brzmiały jak kroczenie olbrzyma, zagłuszające wyjący wiatr. W plecaku miałem rozwijaną drabinkę, której koniec wprawdzie nie sięgnąłby ziemi z wysokości trzeciego piętra, ale pozwalała na stosunkowo bezpieczne zejście bez ryzyka połamania się przy skoku. Niestety, aby z niej skorzystać, musiałem najpierw wdrapać się po ścianie, następnie nakłonić Penelope do otwarcia okna i zahaczyć drabinkę o jego ramę. Dopiero gdy stanąłem tam i spojrzałem z dołu, by zobaczyć, na jaką wysokość miałem się wspiąć bez absolutnie żadnego zabezpieczenia, moje kolana ogarnęło paniczne drżenie.

„Nie dam rady” pomyślałem wtedy. „Nie dam rady”. Przypomniałem sobie jednak o Jacincie, która pełna nadziei czekała na nas. O Penelope, która tkwiła w małym pokoju, mogąc liczyć jedynie na to, że w jej ojcu w końcu obudzi się litość, przekonana, że Julian wierzy w jej zdradę. I bez dalszej chwili zastanowienia zacząłem się wspinać. Łapałem się czego mogłem, rynny, rzeźb wystających ze ściany, parapetów. Miałem wrażenie, że trwało to wieczność, a w pewnym momencie, chyba na wysokości drugiego piętra, byłem przekonany, że zaraz spadnę. W palcach czułem słabość nie do pokonania i panika zaczęła powracać, gdy usłyszałem nagle dźwięk otwieranej okiennicy. Z przerażenia prawie się puściłem, sądząc, że zostałem przyłapany, kiedy doszedł mnie słaby głos Penelope.

– Julian? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem i nadzieją.

Z trudem podniosłem ku niej twarz.

– O Boże, Miquel – wyszeptała. Musiałem mieć nietęgą minę, bo natychmiast wychyliła się i chwyciła mnie za rękę, pomagając mi wdrapać się do jej pokoju.

Przeznaczyłem pięć sekund na odpoczynek i opanowanie drżenia rąk, po czym ignorując jej zdumione spojrzenie, wyjąłem z plecaka drabinkę. Zaczepiłem ją o wewnętrzny parapet, wysunąłem zwój przez okno jak najdalej od fasady i wypuściłem go, modląc się, by nie narobił hałasu. Następnie ostrożnie oparłem rozwiniętą drabinkę o ścianę i odwróciłem się do Penelope.

– Co się dzieje, Miquel? – zdołała wreszcie zapytać.

– Zejdziesz teraz na dół i po cichu zakradniesz się na tyły domu. Wyciąłem w ogrodzeniu otwór, przez który wyjdziesz. Gdy tylko znajdziesz się po drugiej stronie, na nic nie patrz, ruszaj biegiem w stronę bryczki.  
Jacinta już na ciebie czeka. Żadnych pytań, idź wreszcie – warknąłem, z niepokojem nasłuchując wszystkich odgłosów dochodzących zza drzwi.

Podsadziłem Penelope, która ze strachem spojrzała w dół i kurczowo uczepiła się ramy okna.

– Dasz radę – powiedziałem tylko.

Drabinka ku mojej uldze sięgała połowy parteru. Penelope wreszcie zaczęła schodzić w dół. Nie chciałem ryzykować, więc czekałem, aż zeskoczy na trawę. Dopiero wtedy wszedłem na parapet i rozpocząłem wędrówkę w dół. Ze środka domu dało się słyszeć poruszenie i ze zgrozą zrozumiałem, że słyszę dudnienie kroków i dźwięk kluczy brzęczących po drugiej stronie drzwi. Przyspieszyłem nie przejmując się już ewentualnym hałasem. Widziałem, że Penelope znika za domem i modliłem się, by przynajmniej ona uciekła. Wreszcie dobiegł mnie dziki trzask drzwi uderzających o ścianę i dostrzegłem w górze wyłaniającą się z mroku czerwoną twarz Riccarda Aldayii. Nie rozpoznał mnie i omyłkowo wziął za Juliana, bo krzyknął:

– Zabiję cię Carax, rozumiesz?!

Zniknął na moment w środku, a gdy byłem na wysokości pierwszego piętra, zjawił się z powrotem z nożem w ręku. Moment zaledwie zajęło mu przecięcie lichego sznura. Runąłem w dół. Poturbowałem się, ale trawa nieco złagodziła upadek. Aldaya już zbiegał po schodach. Utykając, rzuciłem się biegiem przed siebie, byle dobiec do ogrodzenia. Zanurzałem się właśnie w korytarzu z róż, gdy doszedł mnie ryk ścigającego mnie Riccarda. Wybiegłem, krzycząc do Jacinty, by nie czekała, by już ruszała. Oczywiście nie posłuchała mnie i gdyby nie zaryzykowała, pewnie byłbym już trupem. Wskoczyłem do bryczki, którą pożyczył mi przyjaciel ojca, nie mając pojęcia, że posłuży w przestępstwie polegającym na włamaniu i porwaniu. Jacinta popędziła konie i w ostatniej chwili, gdy Aldaya już prawie dopadł drzwiczek, uciekliśmy.

– Jesteście już martwi! Słyszycie?! Julian, Jacinto i ty Penelope, jesteście martwi!

Jego głos nikł w oddali, bo choć próbował nas jeszcze gonić, miał słabą kondycję, która przyprawiła go o zadyszkę po kilku minutach.  
Następnego dnia Jacinta, Sophie i Penelope były już w drodze do Wenezueli.

– Jak to możliwe? Przecież rozmawiałem z Jacintą w…

– Myślałeś, że rozmawiasz z Jacintą. Kobieta, z którą rozmawiałeś, to moja matka. Śledziłem cię, a gdy zobaczyłem, że idziesz do przytułku, zaprowadziłem ją tam, by opowiedziała ci to wszystko. Starzec, który wskazał ci ją, zrobił to na moją prośbę.

Patrzyłem na niego tępo, nie wiedząc, o co właściwie pytać dalej.

– Więc to ty jesteś Miquel? Ale jak to możliwe?

– Pozwól, że będę opowiadał po kolei. Gdy Carax po wielu latach dowiedział się, że Penelope go nie zdradziła, powrócił do Barcelony. Nie chciałem, by poznał prawdę o tym, że jest jego siostrą. Wiedziałem też, że nie może jej odnaleźć, że nie mogą być razem. Ale gdy siedzieliśmy w kawiarni, wiedząc, że ludzie Fumero nas znaleźli, nie potrafiłem dłużej go oszukiwać. Nagle w obliczu śmierci fakt, że byli rodzeństwem stracił znaczenie. Nic się już nie liczyło, poza jego szczęściem. Chciałem mu już powiedzieć, gdy weszli do środka. Sądziłem, że zginę, że to moje ostatnie sekundy życia, ale stało się inaczej. Wybuchł pożar. Rzuciłem się do ucieczki, kiedy trzeci agent zajmował się ściąganiem płaszcza, po którym pełzły płomienie, gdy dosięgły i mnie. Julian był już daleko stąd. Niemal uciekłem, lecz mężczyzna złapał mnie za marynarkę i pociągnął w płomienie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało mi się oswobodzić i wybiec na zewnątrz. Ocknąłem się w szpitalu. Okazało się, że jeden z agentów został wzięty za Juliana, bo znaleziono przy spopielonych zwłokach jego portfel z paszportem. Fumero niestety nie dał się nabrać. Niedługo potem przeczytałem w gazetach, że ktoś niszczy książki Caraxa, podając się za Laina Couberta. Zrozumiałem, że musiał odkryć fałszywy grób Penelope. To było takie w jego stylu, załamać się i poddać, zamiast wykorzystać szansę na nowe życie, którą mu dałem, podstawiając się agentom. Musiałem odnaleźć go jak najszybciej i wyjawić mu prawdę, zanim jego rozpacz zaprzepaściłaby moje poświęcenie. Domyśliłem się, że jego kolejnym celem będzie magazyn Cabestany’ego, w którym były dziesiątki jego książek, więc nocą opuściłem szpital i pojechałem tam taksówką. Ledwie żyłem, ale sił dodawała mi motywacja, która od dawna skłaniała mnie do ryzykowania życia dla Juliana. Magazyn zajmował się już ogniem, gdy dostrzegłem go tam, wpatrującego się w płomienie jakby go zahipnotyzowały. Podszedłem do niego powoli, wspierając się na lasce.

– Jest w Caracas. Penelope. Twoja matka będzie wiedzieć – zdołałem wydyszeć, zanim rozległ się dźwięk syren.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał, ze zgrozą patrząc na moją twarz.

– Przyjacielem Miquela. Prosił, bym ci to przekazał.

Chciał mi pomóc, ale po raz drugi kazałem mu uciekać i po raz drugi nadstawiłem za niego karku. Szczęście, które ożywiło wówczas jego oczy, wystarczyło, bym zrozumiał, że od początku to właśnie było moim przeznaczeniem. Uratować go przed wieczną udręką. Dalszą historię już znasz. Nuria łatwo uwierzyła, że jestem Julianem. Obdarzyła mnie miłością przeznaczoną dla niego. Nie potrafiłem jej odtrącić, choć nieraz czułem do siebie odrazę za to, że ją oszukiwałem. Czasem sam zaczynałem wierzyć, że nim jestem i szukałem jego książek. To było szaleństwo, ale wyciszało wyrzuty sumienia. Bo w gruncie rzeczy nie byłem aż tak nieszczęśliwy, jak można by sądzić przez mój wygląd. Tylko będąc nim, mogłem zobaczyć w oczach Nurii prawdziwą miłość, gdy na mnie patrzyła. Możesz mnie wziąć za szaleńca Danielu, ale to wystarczało.  
Zapadła cisza.

– A co się stało z Julianem i Penelope? Odnalazł ją? – zapytałem w końcu.

Miquel wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem. Napisz do jego matki, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, niewykluczone że jeszcze nie zmieniła adresu.

Zapisał coś na kartce i położył ją na stoliku obok łóżka.

 _Gdy się obudziłem ponownie, Bea przecierała mi twarz chustką zwilżoną wodą kolońską. Nic nie rozumiejąc, zapytałem, gdzie jest Carax. Spojrzała na mnie zaniepokojona i odrzekła, że Carax zniknął podczas burzy osiem dni temu, zostawiając ślad krwi na śniegu, i wszyscy mają go za umarłego. Powiedziałem, że nie, że był tutaj ze mną przed kilkoma sekundami. Bea uśmiechnęła się do mnie, nic nie mówiąc. Pielęgniarka badająca moje tętno pokręciła głową powoli, tłumacząc, że spałem sześć godzin, ona zaś siedziała przy biurku naprzeciwko moich drzwi i w tym czasie nikt nie wchodził do pokoju. Tej nocy, gdy próbowałem zasnąć, obróciłem głowę na poduszce i stwierdziłem, że_ na stoliku leży kartka z adresem matki Caraxa. Przypomniałem sobie wówczas całą rozmowę z fałszywym Caraxem.

Wiele czasu spędziłem na rozmyślaniu o Julianie i wieściach, które przekazał mi Moliner. Gdy już wyszedłem ze szpitala, opowiedziałem o wszystkim Ferminowi. Kiedy skończyłem, pierwszy raz odkąd go znałem, był tak zdziwiony, że nie powiedział nic więcej poza „Niech to licho, ten cały Carax to istna matrioszka i ja panu mówię, Danielu, że nie dobrnęliśmy jeszcze do samego środka”. Po czym umilkł.

Pod wieczór nie wytrzymał i przyszedł do mnie, by ponownie poruszyć temat Juliana.

– Więc jak będzie Danielu, napisze pan do jego matki?

– Myślałem o tym, Ferminie.

– I co pan wykoncypował? – zapytał z niecierpliwością i widziałem już w jego oczach ten błysk ekscytacji zapowiadający chęć dalszego zgłębiania tajemnic Caraxa.

Zadumałem się na chwilę, po czym wstałem z fotela i podszedłem do okna. Wspierając się o parapet, przyglądałem się pustoszejącej ulicy. Pochmurne niebo zapowiadało burzę. Kiedyś ten widok wzbudziłby we mnie poczucie osamotnienia, smutek i melancholię. Lecz tym razem…

– Widzisz, odkąd przeczytałem „Cień wiatru” i zacząłem moje dochodzenie w sprawie Juliana, ta sprawa nie dawała mi spokoju. Czułem się niekompletny i sądziłem, że to wrażenie wywołuje niewiedza. Dręczyła mnie niepewność dotycząca jego dalszych losów i nawet gdy o nim nie myślałem, Carax zawsze czaił się gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy. Wreszcie otrzymałem rękopis Nurii i wydawało się wtedy, że poznałem całą prawdę, a jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Nie poczułem wolności, której się spodziewałem, tylko jeszcze większy smutek.

Odwróciłem się do Fermina, który patrzył na mnie w zamyśleniu, jakby jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, do czego zmierzam, ale powoli zaczynał się domyślać.

– A teraz, gdy Miquel powiedział, że Penelope i Julian przeżyli… Dał mi nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie, którego w głębi ducha zawsze mu życzyłem. 

– Szczęśliwe zakończenie? – Fermin wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Jak pana zdaniem miałoby wyglądać? Julian odnajduje Penelope, która nie mówi mu, że jest jego siostrą, więc żyją długo i szczęśliwie z błogosławieństwem Sophie? Czy też postanawiają żyć jak rodzeństwo, w czym przeszkadza im jedynie fakt, że mają dziecko?

Pokręciłem głową z uśmiechem szczerej radości, której nie zmąciły nawet słowa Fermina.

– Właśnie dlatego, że dla tej historii nie istnieje prawdziwie dobre zakończenie, nie chcę go poznać. To już nie ma znaczenia, bo dawno nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy. Zrozum, spadł mi z serca okropny ciężar. Choć nigdy go nie spotkałem, Julian przez całe moje życie stopniowo stawał się moim przyjacielem i czy tego chciałem czy nie, liczyłem, że odnajdzie swoje szczęście, jakby ono nie wyglądało. Teraz wiem, że dostał taką szansę i to mi wystarczy.

– A kartka z adresem Sophie? Gdzie jest? – zapytał z miną, która sugerowała, że znał już odpowiedź.

– Nie ma, wyrzuciłem ją.

Fermin westchnął z rozczarowaniem, ale nie był zaskoczony. 

– Danielu, pan nigdy nie przestanie zadziwiać mnie impulsywnością, która kieruje panem całe życie.

Roześmiałem się i wyjąłem z kieszeni zwitek papieru.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że po tym wszystkim wyrzuciłbym ostatnie źródło informacji, jakie nam pozostało?

Na moich oczach usta Fermina rozciągnęły się w bezzębnym uśmiechu. Wyjął mi kartkę z dłoni i schował do portfela.

– Pan pozwoli Danielu, że zachowam to, dopóki nie zmieni pan zdania, co zapewne nastąpi niedługo, biorąc pod uwagę pana niezłomną wolę?

Poklepałem go po ramieniu, wiedząc, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą mój przyjaciel zrobi po powrocie do mieszkania, będzie napisanie do pani Carax. I choć dobre zakończenie zdawało się niemożliwe w przypadku tych dwojga, mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że razem lub oddzielnie odnaleźli to, co ludzie niejasno określają szczęściem.

Koniec

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm a sucker for a happy ending" to zdanie, które w zasadzie oddaje całe moje jestestwo. Nie mogłam przeboleć, że Penelope zmarła, a Julian zamienił się w potwora. Prawdę mówiąc okropnie męczyłam się, czytając "Cień wiatru", bo nie lubię smutnych historii. Dlatego jeszcze tego samego dnia wymyśliłam szybko wersję wydarzeń, która przynajmniej dałaby nadzieję na dobre zakończenie. Zakończenie które już każdy sam mógłby sobie dopowiedzieć. Pomysł z podstawieniem fałszywej Jacinty wydał mi się skrajnie głupi, ale zależało mi na tym, by nie zmieniać żadnego z wcześniejszych wydarzeń, tymczasem jej historia była jedną z najsmutniejszych w tej książce i po prostu nie mogłam zostawić jej w tym przytułku :( Najtrudniej było mi jakoś logicznie wymyślić, jak to się stało, że Miquel przeżył i został wzięty za Juliana. Cóż, przemilczmy fakt, że w stanie, w jakim był, nie mógłby się ruszyć z łóżka i nie było szans, by się domyślił, gdzie znajdzie Caraxa. Pewnie za kilka dni stwierdzę, że to w ogóle nie trzyma się kupy, ale Zafón z takim zawzięciem unieszczęśliwiał swoich bohaterów, że naprawienie wszystkiego wymagałoby cudu. Brakowało mi jeszcze dobrego zakończenia dla Nurii i Miquela, ale oni byli po prostu przypadkiem beznadziejnym. Tak bywa. Dziękuję panu, panie Carlos Ruiz Zafón za to morze smutku, melancholii i osamotnienia wylewające się z "Cienia wiatru". A ja idę czytać trzecią część "Baśnioboru" i cieszyć się, że nie jestem bohaterką pana twórczości :D


End file.
